It is desirable to confirm when a fiber optic connector is inserted into a connector port in an adapter. More specifically, due to remote monitoring and management of fiber optic systems, it is desirable to implement a local solution to monitor which adapter ports are connected to fiber optic connectors and which are not. It is also desirable to implement a shutter door to block laser light transmitted from an optical fiber through an adapter. These laser lights can be harmful to a user's eyes, so the shutter doors prevent any unwanted exposure. The existing technology is lacking with respect to both confirming the presence of a fiber optic connector within an adapter, or lack thereof, as well as blocking the harmful laser light from the optical fiber. As a result, there is a need for improved technology to achieve these functions.